The Job Scam/Dialogues
Player: Hm. So here I am. Player: So this is... the Cortonith Island? Seems mysterious to me. Player: So I set up in the district of the Tripea Bay, which rumored that the policemen are often the target by the pirates themselves... Player: But the pirates themselves instead, are envious of one single thing that they want to rob of, at all costs. Player: Hmmm... I have to get going right away. Random Voice: THERE'S SOMEONE DEAD HERE!!! Player: Oh, crap. Someone's dead. I should have of going back investigating. Time for undercover. Chapter 1 Investigate Entrance. Player: Seems interesting by his ID, that his name is Brian Anloki, an alumni. Player: Though, it seems weird how he is shot dead. Gotta check out the bullet before it goes wrong. Autopsy the Victim's Body. Player: So it is actually a bullet indeed, so the killer uses guns. Player: And it seems this is a common bullet nowadays... a .55 Caliber Gun will do. Player: I guess I may have forgotten something... I have to check the location again. I didn't even entered Brian's House yet... Investigate Brian's House. Player: So this Bloody Clothing may be interesting... I don't know if the victim fought back, but I'll take that. Player: Wait, I guess the killer wears red. Player: I should have of going. Maybe this is obviously enough clues to have on for the day. Examine the Bloody Clothing. Player: So this Bloody Clothing... has the blood type that wasn't same as the Victim's... Player: I'll take this as the killer's blood type is B+. (After all above) Unknown: *knocks the door* Player: You may enter. Ayako: Hey (rank)(player). Player: Who are you? Ayako: It's Ayako Witherwood, and I'm the one who shouted that there's someone got killed. Ayako: Now here are the suspects you are after. Rei: Get your filthy hands off me, you mother****er! Simon: Gggh!! Ayako: Those are the people I may have saw at the crime scene. Ayako: Oh, you have the files of these suspects? Player: Yes. Also the evidence. Ayako: Analyze, and arrest the killer. Rei: Let me go, you w****! Take care of the killer now! Ayako: Who's the killer of these two? Player: Hm. So I found one. Wait. Rei, you're a fugitive right? Rei: Just let me outta this f***ing cage! Player: I'm just asking. Rei: I was, but I know I didn't kill someone who may have sought for! Player: You don't, but stay here. Player: I guess you have forgotten something. Since you're a fugitive, stay here temporarily. Rei: Ugh... Player: However Simon, you're under arrest of killing Brian Anloki. Simon: BULL***T! I DID NOT EVEN KILLED BR-- Player: On my investigation, you may have handled guns. You also wear red, and you have the blood type of B+. How's that sound. Simon: Fine! I may have killed Brian Anloki so that I could get money on my own. I lured him to become a police officer just like YOU, and you arrested me like you're not a Police Officer?! Player: I'm a Undercover Police. You know, policemen are often being the target of the pirates. Gotta send something. Player: *sends an arrest file to the Cortonith Island Police Department* Ayako: It sounded. Player: *receives the file* It said, you're under arrest. You'll facing jail for 30 years with a chance of parole of 15 years. Police Officer: Hm. Good job Player. I'll report this straight to Chief Dmac. Simon: Let me go you prideful police officer!!! Player: A good ol' days arresting people. You may go Ayako. Thanks for helping out. Ayako: You're welcome. Let's meet again somewhere. Go to Additional Investigation. Player: So I have to deal with Rei Turney left. What should I do... Rei Turney: The Lone Fugitive Check up on Rei Turney. Rei: Haha, hey, Player. It seems we're the two left. I guess I have something on my bag, so that I could give you. But it takes a price. Player: Oh, what is it? Rei: My brass knuckles are left somewhere at Brian's House Entrance, but I know I left some blood there on the knuckles. Player: Fine. I'll check it out. Investigate Entrance. Player: So these are the brass knuckles Rei Turney is talking about. Player: So there is indeed blood. I'll just have to get some. Examine Brass Knuckles. Player: Okay, time to analyze on my own. Analyze Blood. Player: How in the hell? Player: The blood isn't Rei's! It is from other person she smacked of! Player: Grr... time for explanation... Talk to Rei Turney. Player: Hey. What is this? Do you have smacked someone already? Rei: I used it for self-defense. When someone tries to smack me in the face, I'll taste a smack on their faces! Worse, some people are even trying to ambush me. Player: Is that so? Rei: Haha, yes. I don't like being killed, but luckily the brass knuckles attained some bullet shots. They defend my hands most of the time! Player: I understand as I saw some bullet shots attained on the brass knuckles. Hm. What a hero indeed. Rei: Now let me go, as you got a burger from me!